warpforcefandomcom-20200213-history
Hand of Creation (Mission)
This article is about the quest. For the level 10 gauntlet, see Hand of Creation The Hand of Creation is Queen Pra'Mithia's third mission, available from the Bridge at level 10. Synopsis Pra'Mithia, having received an invitation to the Museum of Antiquity on Protus, prepares for you to accompany her there. Celestra expresses concern over the recent signs of Network activity in the area, so Admiral Amada suggests that she go down to the surface of Protus while he patrols with the Alteon. Inside the Museum, Protus's Esteemed Minister Raz-griff shows you and Pra'Mitha a mysterious golden gauntlet of unknown age and maker called the Hand of Creation. Pra'Mithia thanks the Minister for the visit, saying she is aware of how rare it is for outsiders to be invited onto Protus, let alone into the Museum. You ask what is so special about the Hand if they do not know where if came from, but Raz-griff corrects you, claiming that while they do not know who made it, the do know where it is from, which is what makes it special. Meanwhile, above Protus, the Alteon engages a number of Exo Clawships. Raz-griff tells how 3 "cycles" ago, a beam of bright light from the stars struck Protus and opened a volcano from which came the Hand before you inform Pra'Mithia of the Alteon's predicament. Raz-griff says the Network must know about the Hand and be after it, and takes it. Naaseria sends a message to the Alteon's Bridge, demanding surrender, but Amada defiantly refuses. One Exo ship manages to land in front of the Museum, but Celestra destroys it and you and some Protean guards fight of the foot soldiers it dropped off while Pra'Mithia and Raz-Griff escape to the Alteon with the Hand. You are informed of their success and the Alteon's at defeating the ship squadron before taking a shuttle their yourself. Aboard, Pra'Mithia gives you the Hand for safekeeping and tells you that it is crucial that you find out why the Hand is so important to the Network and how they found out where it was. Transcript Aboard the Alteon Pra'Mithia: will be going down to the surface of Protus with me. You enter You: Queen Pra'Mithia, our shuttle is ready! Celestra: There have been some signs of Network activity in this sector lately. I wouldn't be surprised if they were planning something... Amada: Me either, Huntress. To be on the safe side, why don't you go scout around the Protean city, and I will patrol orbit with the Alteon. You: Don't worry, Queen. I'll do whatever it takes to protect you if it comes to that! *Go! Music plays. The Alteon is shown approaching Protus. The scene changes to show a shuttle landing in a city on the surface of Protus. Pra'Mithia and a Protean symbiote step out, and the scene changes again to show them inside next to a golden gauntlet set on a pedestal under a glass dome. You enter. Raz-griff: Esteemed guests Queen Pra'Mithia and , I present to you the pride of the Protean Museum of Antiquity... Raz-griff: -- the Hand of Creation! You: It's quite beautiful. Who made it? And just how old is it? Rax-griff: The maker of the Hand is unknown to us, as is its age. Pra'Mithia: Thank you very much for showing us this treasure, Esteemed Minister Raz-griff. Pra'Mithia: I understand how much of an honor this opportunity is. You rarely invite on-Proteans to your world, and it is even rarer to invite an outsider into the Museum. You: *ahem* Sorry, but what exactly makes this Hand of Creation so special? If you don't know its age or where it comes from-- Raz-griff: ............ Pra'Mithia: I apologize for my aide's directness, Esteemed Minister-- Raz-griff: Oh, there is no need, Queen. I appreciate 's curiosity. Raz-griff: It is not that we are unaware of WHERE the Hand came from. In fact, it is precisely WHERE it is from that makes it so special to us. Raz-griff: We do not know WHO or WHAT made it, but we know where it is from. Pra'Mithia: And where might that be, Esteemed Minister? Music plays. An orange and purple shellfish-shaped ship approaches Protus. The Alteon sweeps past the planet nearby. A trio of fighters engages a trio of the strange ships. Raz-griff: On a Winter's eve 3 cycles ago, a beam of light, brighter than our suns, came from the stars and pierced the surface of Protus. Raz-griff: When the light faded, a volcano formed where the beam had struck-- The volcano exploded forth a gout of lava, and with it the Hand of Creation. Raz-griff: It was as if the Hand had been hidden at the center of our world since the beginning of time. But its material defies our science's ability to measure its age. You: !!!! Sorry to interrupt, Minister -- but I need to let the Queen know that the Alteon spotted an Exo ship approaching Protus! You: The Alteon is now engaged in battle with an entire squadroun of Exo clawships! Pra'Mithia: Why is the Network here-- especially now?? Raz-griff: They must have found out about the Hand of Creation. You: But why would they be after the Hand if no one knows what it does?? Raz-griff: We must assume that the Network DOES know. We can take no chances-- Music plays. Raz-griff knocks the glass dome aside and grabs the Hand. The Alteon exchanges shots with the Exo ships. One hit shakes the Bridge, throwing Amada off-balance. Naaseria appears on the viewscreen. Naaseria: I am Naaseria, Queen of Exo. You will surrender your vessel to my Clawships, or I will command your immediate destruction. Amada: You will not intimidate me! Your Network was responsible for the death of my son! We will stand our ground until the end of time if we must! Naaseria: Lorian, you are proof of the reputation of your world. But you have overstepped your bounds, coming out here into OUR universe. And you will all pay... dearly. Amada steps closer. Amada: I'll see your threat, and I'll raise you 50!! The battle continues. In front of the Museum, an Exo ship drops off a number of Krillscouts and Clawtroopers. Celestra materializes. Celesta: Copy, Alteon -- I'm on the ground! A shot hits the shuttle Pra'Mithia and Raz-griff are on. Celestra jumps and grabs the side of the Clawship with one hand, using the other to slash into it with her sword before letting go. Part of the ship explodes and the remaining half crashes into the ground. Another shuttle arrives, bearing some Proteans and Proteans symbiotes who jumps down to combat the Exo foot soldiers. Protean Guard: , your Queen and Minister Raz-griff have escaped to the Alteon! Now it is up to us to repel these invaders! You: Let's crack a few shells! *Battle! *Fight alongside a Protean! chosen, there is the pop up: A Protean guard will battle by your side! *Fight by yourself! BATTLE Exo Krillscout BATTLE Exo Clawtrooper Full Heal BATTLE Exo Krillscout BATTLE Exo Clawtrooper Full Heal Protean Guard: We have driven off the last of the Exos, and your Alteon ship has repelled the Exo squadrons above! You: Tnaks for your help! I need to get back there, myself -- Can you spare a lift? *Victory! Music plays. The Alteon flies above Protus. A shuttle flies up to meet it. The scene changes to show you inside with Pra'Mithia, who is holding the Hand. Pra'Mithia: It's good to see you escaped in one piece, ! You: And you, too, Queen Pra'Mithia! Pra'Mithia: It is only because of you and the Protean guards that I got back to the Alteon with the Hand of Creation. Admiral Amada managed to drive away the Clawships as well. Pra'Mithia: Until we know more, I have decided that the Hand of Creation should remain in YOUR care. I have a feeling this gauntlet is as important as it is ancient... After exiting the shop MISSION DEBRIEFING What happened today was quite terrible, but I was vindicated in my decision to have you accompany me to Protus. With your hel,p we were able to keep the Hand of Creation out of the Network's hands (or claws, in this case!) as well as defend Protus from the attack. Now that the Hand of Creation is in your possession for safekeeping, we must endeavor to learn what makes it so important to our enemies-- as well as how those enemies were able to know of that Hand's location! *Play again! *WarpGuardian Tower! *Exit Goes back to the main Alteon screen. Rewards Gauntlets Hand of Creation Hand of Creation Z WarpGuardian Hand of Creation Fabled Hand of Creation Fabled WarpGuardian Hand of Creation Mythic Hand of Creation Z Incarnate Hand of Creation True WarpGuardian Hand of Creation Category:The Alteon Category:Missions Category:WarpForce Saga